


Nowe terytorium

by chupaChak



Series: Intymne rozmowy [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Era Fic, Episode: s02e05 Libertus, Gen, Missing Scene, Naevia/Nasir Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podsumowanie: Nasir nadal się boryka z raną, a Agron wyruszył na arenę i jest nim zainteresowany. Nevia oferuje bardzo potrzebne rady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowe terytorium

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766954) by [aislingdoheanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA
> 
> Uwagi autora: Nevia i Nasir są jednym z moich brotp (najlepsi przyjaciele na wieki), bo kocham ich. Szkoda, że nie było ich więcej w trzecim sezonie.

Nasir siedział na pryczy, gdy Nevia weszła do pomieszczenia, które medyk użył, aby czuwać nad rannymi. Niosła dwie miski gulaszu.

— Pomyślałam, że może zechcesz dzielić ze mną posiłek — zagaiła cicho. — Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Nasir uśmiechnął się i wskazał na wolne miejsce obok niego.

— Twoje towarzystwo jest bardzo mile widziane.

— Schlebiasz mi — powiedziała, podając mu miskę.

— Jednak słowa nadal są prawdziwe. — Nasir rozejrzał się po pustym pokoju. — Te ściany odbijają echo w ciszy.

— Będziesz tęsknić za nią, gdy jej zabraknie.

— Możliwe — zgodził się.

Nevia westchnęła.

— Jak z tobą? Czy rana sprawia wiele problemów?

— To bezczynność powoduje ich więcej — przyznał Nasir.

— To dziwne, prawda? — zapytała. — Jako niewolnica chciałam dni, które byłyby moje własne. Jednak teraz, kiedy je mam, stwierdzam, że jestem zagubiona i nie wiem, co robić.

— Przynajmniej możesz swobodnie poruszać się po obozie — rzekł Nasir gorzko. Nienawidził tego, że musiał pozostać w tym pokoju na tak długo. Medyk tylko wpadał sprawdzić lub oczyścić ranę i owinąć ją. Nie było nikogo, oprócz Nevii, kto przyszedłby zaoferować towarzystwo.

Nevia położyła dłoń na jego kolanie.

— Wkrótce sam będziesz mógł to robić.

— Mogę tylko mieć nadzieję.

Jedli w milczeniu przez kilka chwil, każde ciesząc się komfortową obecnością drugiego. Dla Nasira idea prawdziwego przyjaciela była czymś, czego nie znał. Pozycja u jego pana — uprzywilejowanego niewolnika ciała — nie oferowała opcji przyjaźni z innymi, traktowali go z nienawiścią i zawiścią.

To było nowe terytorium.

Jego myśli podryfowały do Agrona i ich pocałunku, który dzielili, zanim wyruszył do Kapui na arenę. Nasir nie spodziewał się od niego tego pocałunku ani czegokolwiek innego. Agron był gladiatorem i pragnął być z wojownikiem, takim jak on sam. Nie słabym byłym niewolnikiem ciała jak Nasir. Może to był jedyny powód, że Agron spróbował relacji. Jego atrakcyjność mogła być tylko fizyczna.

Jednak Agron nie wydawał się być typem człowieka, jakich Nasir znał wcześniej.

— Czy to zawsze takie dziwne? — zapytał nagle. — Mieć kogoś, kto pragnie cię w taki sposób jak Kriksos?

— Tak — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. — To coś, czego jeszcze nie rozumiem. Jak mężczyzna taki jak on może kochać mnie — Nevia pokręciła głową. — To jego dotyk i miłość dały mi siłę do dalszej walki.

— To musiało dać duży komfort — powiedział Nasir cicho.

— Tak, dało — potwierdziła, kiwając głową. — I on nadal to robi.

Nasir położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

— Jeśli Kriksos żyje, sprowadzą go z powrotem do ciebie.

— On będzie walczyć, aż śmierć go nie spotka — powiedziała. — Tak jak Agron dla ciebie.

Nasir poczuł ciepło na twarzy i pokręcił głową.

— On nie... Nie jesteśmy tak jak ty i Kriksos.

Nevia roześmiała się.

— Wierzę, że jesteś w błędzie. Agron nie pokazuje emocji lub obawy w sposób, jaki zrobił to z tobą — skończyła z ostrym spojrzeniem.

Nasir pokręcił głową.

— To było nieporozumienie spowodowane emocjami.

Tym razem to Nevia pokręciła głową.

— Nie widzisz tego co oczywiste, Nasirze. Kiedy zostałeś ranny, opuszczał miejsce przy tobie wyłącznie wtedy, gdy Spartakus go wzywał. — Nevia chwyciła go za rękę. — Trwał u twego boku i schodził z drogi tylko medykowi, choć nawet wtedy jego oczy utkwione były w tobie, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak życia.

— Obawiam się, że zrozumiałaś to opacznie — upierał się Nasir cicho.

— Niczego nie zrozumiałam opacznie — powiedziała łagodnie. — Bał się, że odszedłeś z tego świata. Jego twarz... — Wzięła głęboki oddech. — Wyglądał, jakby jego świat właśnie się roztrzaskał.

Nasir wpatrywał się w nią.

— On nie mógłby — powiedział, kręcąc głową.

Nevia jedynie uśmiechnęła się smutno.

— To przerażająca i zarazem cudowna rzecz mieć kogoś, kto kocha cię w taki sposób, prawda?

— Przerażająca — zgodził się. — Czy to kiedykolwiek stanie się łatwiejsze? Rozstanie z nim, wiedząc, że może to być wasze ostatnie?

Westchnęła.

— Nie. Nie stanie się. Za każdym razem, kiedy walczył na arenie, moje serce nie zabiło ponownie, aż poczułam go w swoich ramionach.

Nasir wziął głęboki oddech, zastanawiając, jak on by to odczuł. Patrzeć, jak osoba, którą kocha, dobrowolnie naraża się na niebezpieczeństwo, co faktycznie oznaczało śmierć na piaskach areny.

— Wiele razem przeszliście — powiedział w końcu.

— Tak — potwierdziła. — To prawda.

— Skąd — Nasir odchrząknął i spróbował ponownie — skąd wiedziałaś, że Kriksos dbał o ciebie... w taki sposób, nie jak inni?

Nevia milczała przez chwilę.

— Przez jego zachowanie — powiedziała w końcu. — Chociaż nie wierzyłam mu na początku.

— To znaczy?

— Gdy po raz pierwszy rozmawialiśmy. — Nevia roześmiała się cicho — Parę pierwszych rozmów źle zrozumiałam. Nie wierzyłam w jego intencje — wyjaśniła, potrząsając głową. — Myślałam, że jest taki jak inni.

— Mimo to nie był — powiedział Nasir, patrząc na ziemię.

— Był miły i łagodny. Próbował nawet dać mi prezent — wyznała. — Żałowałam, że nie wolno mi było go otrzymać.

— Niewolnicy nie mają nic na własność — powiedział Nasir głośno, choć nie było to potrzebne.

— Nie, chyba że dostali to od pani lub pana — dodała.

— Czy wtedy już wiedziałaś? — zapytał Nasir.

Nevia uśmiechnęła się.

— Tak. Wtedy już wiedziałam, że jego uczucia wobec mnie były prawdziwe. Jak również moje uczucia do niego.

— Troszczy się o ciebie głęboko — zaznaczył Nasir.

— A ja o niego. — Westchnęła. — Powinieneś odpocząć. Zbieraj siły na powrót Agrona.

Nasir pokręcił głową, ale uśmiechnął się.

— A ty pozwól odpocząć swoim myślom.

— To nie uczyni tego ani trochę mniej prawdziwym — powiedziała, podnsząc miski. — Teraz odpoczywaj.

— Jestem wdzięczny, Nevio — podziękował miękko, kładąc się. Miał nadzieję, że wiedziała, że był wdzięczny za więcej niż jej towarzystwo.

Kiedy uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową, wychodząc, Nasir wiedział, że rozumie. Może więcej niż on sam.


End file.
